Transfer printing encompasses a set of assembly techniques which have experienced growing utility and popularity in recent years, offering unique capabilities in integration, assembly and fabrication of micro/nanomaterials. Three distinct categories of transfer may be defined: additive, subtractive, and deterministic assembly; the last of these methods is particularly powerful due to its natural compatibility with high performance, single crystalline semiconductor materials (such as Si, GaAs, GaN, InP, etc.). In general terms, deterministic assembly by transfer printing refers to a diverse set of protocols for the assembly of pre-fabricated solid components, which may be referred to as “inks” arrayed on a donor substrate, onto a separate receiver substrate to produce one or many functional devices.